


i'll give it to someone special

by downtothewire



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Soft af, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtothewire/pseuds/downtothewire
Summary: It's Christmas in the Hostel, and Nico's been down for days. Karolina tries to cheer her up.Just some Soft Christmas Deanoru™





	i'll give it to someone special

It's Christmas, and the Runaways are doing their best to celebrate. Trying to maintain some sense of normality. Karolina watches fondly as Molly tries to keep Old Lace still as she places a Santa hat on her head. Every time Molly managed to get it in place, she would bend down to grab the fake beard and Old Lace would shake it off. Molly then huffs and repeats the process.

Gert and Alex seem to be completely engaged watching a marathon of Twilight Zone. Chase seems less enthusiastic about the show, and more enthusiastic about Gert leaning against him as she drinks her hot chocolate in her Hanukkah sweater. They don't have money for much, but they had their fun where they could - including when one day Gert and Molly came back with a bag full of Christmas sweaters and a Hanukkah one for Gert. Chase had been able to find and fix an old television, and Alex picked up the signal off some person's cable. Karolina often thought, whoever this person was, that she hoped they didn't mind, and that they knew how grateful they truly were for the distraction.

But something, or in this case someone, is missing as she often is these days: Nico.

Karolina has been worried about Nico for days. All she did was lay in bed, barely eating, ever since the last time they fought her parents. Karolina can understand, she could read the shock all over Nico's face when her parents fought her back. They were in the middle of battle and, suddenly, Nico was on the floor after being kneed in the stomach by her mom and dad.

Karolina felt her body ice over, she ran over to see if her girlfriend was okay, and, thank goodness, she was. She burned with so much rage after that for her girlfriend that she completely lost control of her powers. She blasted both Tina and Robert back, and they were knocked unconscious as they hit a wall. Karolina and Nico then took the staff that was now left unattended on the floor and ran away back to the hostel.

The staff has been standing propped up on the corner of their room ever since they got it back. Nico hasn't been able to use it, or cared to really.

Karolina slips out of the room and up to their bedroom to check on her. She knocks lightly on the door before entering even though it is her room too. When there's no response, she opens the door anyway, to find Nico napping on the corner of the bed. She's fully clothed and on top of the covers. It's kind of funny, but mostly cute, that Nico is laying there in her neon green dollar bin Christmas sweater that Molly made her wear. It's the first time Karolina has ever seen her in something that colorful. Karolina climbs on the bed, snuggling up behind her, and placing soft kisses behind her ear to wake her up.

Nico starts to stir in Karolina's arms, "What time is it?" she asks, her voice groggy.

"It's 7 PM."

"Then why am I being woken up?" she huffs out, her voice is annoyed, but Karolina knows it isn't personal, Nico's just a bit moody when she wakes up.

"Because we're going to do Christmas dinner soon, and I wanted you to have time to get up," Karolina explains with a pointed kiss to her nape.

"You're too good to me," Nico mumbles, her face stuffed into a pillow. Karolina chuckles at her and starts to lightly run her nails along her back.

"If you keep doing that, I'll fall back asleep."

Karolina then lays over her and starts repeatedly kissing her cheeks playfully, "Tell me what will wake you up, then."

Nico spins around beneath her, and kisses her, lazily - her body still waking up. It's been weeks since they've been together and Karolina still feels her body crackling with energy wanting to break through every time they touch. It might just be her alien biology, but she suspects there's something more. There has to be a reason why Nico makes her glow brighter than anything else.

"What's wrong?" Nico pulls away and asks.

"Hm? Nothing's wrong," Karolina says, still dazed from the kiss.

"Something's wrong. I know you, Kar."

Karolina runs through her mind for the best way to say it, "I'm just a bit worried about you. You've been in this room an awful lot lately."

Nico caresses her cheek, "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Don't be sorry, you're my girlfriend, I'm supposed to worry about you. I just..."

"What?" Nico asks, patiently, "You can say it."

"I just don't know how to help," Karolina sighs, averting her eyes away from meeting Nico's.

"Hey," Nico whispers, softly. She places a small kiss on Karolina's lips, turning her attention back to her. "You help me more than you could ever know."

Karolina looks back at her, her features hardened, still unsure of Nico's statement.

"Here, let me show you."

Nico gets out from under Karolina and picks up the staff in the corner of the room. She pricks her finger and grimaces at the pain. Karolina hates watching her face contort in pain every time she uses the staff.

"There's one spell I've been able to do ever since I got the staff back."

"What is it?" Karolina is sitting on the edge of the bed now, curious as to what Nico can do with the staff.

Nico closes her eyes, focusing her energy on her visualizing her thoughts, "Karolina," she breathes out, almost breathless.

The light around the staff's ring starts to glow, and, in the center something, Karolina can't really tell what it is yet, starts to materialize. The edges start to transform into a stem and from the top of the stem petals start to form. Those petals turn yellow like sun. Soon, it's fully formed and drifts slowly to the ground.

There lies a single sunflower.

Nico picks up the flower, and gingerly hands it to Karolina, a pretty flush on her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do this?" Karolina is in awe of the flower currently in her hand. She spins it around trying to get a feel for if it's real.

Nico shrugs, "I don't know. I was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" Karolina looks at her, her eyes incredulous. She feels like the only adjective her brain can come up with at the moment is amazing. How and why is Nico embarrassed?

"Yeah, like, this is the only thing I've been able to do. You're the only thing I've been able to fully focus on lately."

Nico has her head down, unsure of herself. Karolina grabs her hand and starts to run her thumb along the back of it.

"You don't have anything to be embarrassed of, love. This is amazing." Nico smiles at her and Karolina smiles back.

"How many times have you tried this before?" Karolina asks.

The red darkens on Nico's cheeks for a completely different reason. She walks over to the dresser at the end of their room and opens up a drawer to reveal it overflowing with yellow petals. Karolina stands from the bed, reaches behind her, and starts to run her fingers through them, feeling the soft texture beneath her finger tips.

"Why sun flowers?"

"I'm not sure," Nico responds, pausing. She wraps her hand around Karolina's wrist. "I think it's because you remind me of the sun."

"The sun?" Karolina questions, intrigued to know why.

"Yeah, you're bright, and vibrant, and so so strong. Plus you're both like _really_ hot," she says, beaming, before adding in a panic, "In different ways, of course."

"Sure, Nico, whatever you need to tell yourself to make yourself feel better," Karolina teases with a small smirk across her face, but blushing nonetheless at her comment, "You think about me this much?"

"I think about you all the time."

Karolina grabs her waist and draws her closer. She tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear as their gazes meet.

"You know, if I made a christmas list this year, you'd be at the top of it."

Nico's grin widens, "You'd be my whole list."

"Don't one up me," Karolina tells her, so close her breath is now hitting her lips. Nico's still smiling as their lips meet.

The staff starts to vibrate in Nico's hand, and she pulls away. Glowing again, the staff starts to produce its magic and Nico's not sure what's coming next. She isn't envisioning anything except how happy she feels in that moment.

Then a ball of light seems to glow above their heads. It turns green and molds into leaves. Between them, now floating midair, is a piece of mistletoe. They watch it, amazed, before Karolina snaps both of them out of their trance.

"You gotta do it."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Oh, I do, do I?"

"Mhm. It's the law, the mistletoe law. There's no backing out."

Nico chuckles lightly. They touch noses before Karolina whispers, "Merry Christmas, Nico."

"Merry Christmas, Karrie."

Their lips meet and for a brief necessary moment all they know is one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling soft for deanoru and wearing Christmas socks so this happened. This makes my heart warm, so, I hope it makes yours too.
> 
> The title is from Last Christmas by Wham! which I was listening to before I wrote this, and because I love George Michael.
> 
> twitter: downtothewire2, tumblr: downtothe-wire


End file.
